


The (adopted) Children of Tony Stark

by PhantomStorm



Series: (pretty much) Tony One-Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: What happens when Tony's 2 husbands find 3 boys in Tony's lab one day?Everything good I hope.OrWhen T'Challa and Bucky discover Tony's kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony thinks he's a terrible dad, but everyone says otherwise.
> 
> Peter-16  
> Pietro-18  
> Harley-12
> 
> Cooper-10  
> Lila-9  
> Nathaniel-2

It was a normal day really. Bucky had just come back from a mission and T'Challa had just arrived, fresh from a meeting. Both walked into the common room, expecting a wonderfully warm and enthusiastic welcome from their husband...when he was nowhere to be found.

_This is odd_

They both greeted each other and looked around confused. Where was Tony? He was usually here, especially when he knew they were coming,  _which he did._

"Maybe he s'in th lab," Bucky sighed.

"Perhaps we should find him," T'Challa added.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. watched on with interest. She couldn't wait for them to see the surprise. Not that it was supposed to be one, but hey, sometimes  _accidents happen._

 

They both took the elevator down to the lab and T'Challa punched in his access code. The door slid open soundlessly. They each took one step inside when they heard 2 voices chattering excitedly.

"Hey! Look at this!"

"Whooooaaaaaa! That's wicked! Where'd ya get it?"

"Dad lent it to me. Isn't it awesome?! It's his first reactor!"

"No waaaay! D'you think dad'll show me his first armor schematics if I asked? I really wanna check it out."

"Probably, I mean, why not?"

Bucky and T'Challa looked thoroughly confused and the voices were getting increasingly louder. They both hid in corners waiting for the people to show themselves. Soon another voice joined the 2 along with a great whoosh of air.

"Hey, guyz. Zere seems to be someone else here. Za door is open."

"Is it dad?"

"I don't zink so. Would he not have said somesing?"

"I guess."

Suddenly, the trio rounded the corner and had Bucky and T'Challa not been trained soldiers they both would have given away their position. There were 3 boys. The first had, what looked like a crude version of Tony's arc reactor and looked a hell of a lot like a certain genius they knew. The second was probably Tony's height and also looked a lot like the genius, but he also sounded a lot like the kid in the Spiderman costume. The last was slightly taller than the second and had a bright shock of white hair and looked suspiciously like the dead Pietro Maximoff they had heard about.

The little one yelled out, "Show yourselves! If you opened the door then dad trusts you, so c'mon!" 

The spider-kid added, "We're trustworthy too!"

The white-haired kid just gave them a look before zooming off. The two men were suddenly thrown from their hiding places and almost landed on their faces. They both leaped up and stood to face the trio. The small one was grinning ridiculously, Spider-kid looked horrified, and speedy looked smug.

"Who th heck r you kids?"

They all looked at each other. They looked like they were about to start whispering before Spider-kid said, "they've got enhanced hearing so there's no use," so instead, they began flailing their hands and gesturing rapidly. Finally, they turned to look at the men and Spider-kid began to speak.

"So your Highness, Mr. Black Panther sir, and Seargent Barnes, Mr. Winter Soldier sir, we're-"

"King Kitty! Tastee Freeze! Boys! F.R.I.D.A.Y.! What a surprise!"

All parties present whipped around to find their small genius standing in the doorway holding a mountain of boxes and looking like he just came from a meeting. And by from a meeting I mean, untied tie, vest and rolled up sleeves, hair messed up and jacket dumped on top of the boxes kind of meeting.

"Dad!" "Uthando!" "котенок!"

They all looked at each other and Tony laughed. He walked into the room and everyone made a move to take the boxes from him, but speedy beat them all too it zooming back 3 times to get them all. He finished by stopping in front of Tony, leaning his head towards him and grinning triumphantly when Tony smiles and ruffles his hair.

He waltzed back over to the boys and allowed them to punch him in the arm as he grinned widely. 

"Othandekayo, what is this?" T'Challa asks as he circles around to Tony's back and holds him by the shoulders. 

"Xactly, who r they?" Bucky growled slightly before giving him a quick kiss.

"Eww dad, too much PDA!" the small one whined.

Tony stuck his tongue out at him and the little one copied him. He then turned to his husbands and began to explain.

"Well. These are my boys. The small one is Harley Keener-"

"Stark!"

"The second is Peter Parker-"

"Stark!"

"a.k.a. Spiderman. And the third one is Pietro Maximoff-"

"Ztark!"

"a.k.a. Quicksilver," Tony finished. 

T'Challa and Bucky looked at each other before looking back at the rest of them. "So...you're all Tony's kids?" Bucky asked skeptically. The trio nodded. The men looked back at the genius. 

"How?"

Tony smiled widely and looked at his boys who then, realizing what was about to happen, grinned as well and yelled in unison, "Movie night!"

Bucky and T'Challa continued to look confused and merely followed them as they and Tony ran towards the back of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky and T'Challa thought they knew every inch of Stark Tower, but it looks like they were wrong. When they followed the excited children to a bare wall they were confused. Each child took a place on the wall and glanced at each other. Finally, they nodded and each jumped into a superhero pose. Tony chuckled at them. Then they spoke.

"Harley!"

"Peter!"

"Pietro!"

They then ran, jumped, flipped, kicked, and somersaulted over and around each other for a solid minute before making a complicated pose and looking at Tony. Tony laughed and walked up to them then yelled, "Open for the Stark boys!"

Finally, the door opened.

The boys untangled themselves and ran inside whooping and calling dibs on various objects. Bucky and T'Challa just looked absolutely dumbfounded, gawking at Tony and the boys. 

"What in the hell was that?" Bucky asked. Tony strode into the room and called over his shoulder, "movie now, explain later." They both wanted to protest, but their genius was gone bantering with his kids and making coffee.

Bucky and T'Challa sighed, and followed them into the room, just in time to watch them weave around each other like a well-oiled machine. It seemed like they had a no powers in the room rule because Pietro was running around at normal speed, throwing unpoped bags of popcorn up at Peter and pulling out other treats. Harley was pulling out various cups and tossed a protein bar towards Pietro while Peter opened the bags and passed them to Tony who then placed them in the microwave. As that was happening, Pietro turned and ran to open another door which led to a carpeted room full of various bean-bag chairs, pillows, blankets, cushions, and a small couch. Pietro then looked back at the timer on the microwave and deemed his speed necessary before zipping around the room. 

When the microwave beeped, Pietro finished running and Tony placed the popcorn into 2 bowls. Tony then shooed his husbands over to the, now finished, living room. They both sat on the only couch in the middle of the room while the Starks grabbed the bowls, cups, and drinks. They all proceeded into the dark room and began handing things out. They gave the 2 men a different bowl, each with things they liked. 

Bucky got a bag of gummy bears and Doritos with a cappuccino, while T'Challa got...something from Wakanda and a black coffee.

Tony then plopped himself on the floor and managed to get situated before he was tackled by his kids.

"It's my turn!"

"No way! You had it last time!"

"Whoz movie are we watching first pops?"

"Boys!" They looked at Tony, "It's Pietro's turn and we're watching them all in the order that it happened because F.R.I.D.A.Y and I managed to splice it all together."

The boys seemed satisfied with that and settled down. Pietro sat in-between Tony's legs and laid back on his chest with Peter on the left and Harley on the right. They had blankets all over cuz why not and were leaning up against a mountain of pillows.

"Ok F.R.I. play it!"

A screen flickered on and the story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos!! Thanks
> 
> Sorry it's short


End file.
